


A day in the office

by yaoiEnthusiast



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, but more obvious, lots of cussin, the radiodust is hinted, the voxval is also hinted, whats tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiEnthusiast/pseuds/yaoiEnthusiast
Summary: It's just a slow day in the office.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	A day in the office

**Author's Note:**

> i just joined a radiodust discord and it had a voxval tab and got inspired. This took way longer than it should've concidering its just 300 words but don't judge me. Yes boob-tube is there. It's supposed to be Vox's chest but when I was looking words to discribe Vox, I found that, it made me laugh, I had to do it. Please just have fun with this and lall constructive critisism is aprisiated. I can't spell and my laptop doesn't right click anymore so I'll correct this later.

Vox knew something had to be wrong when Valentino stormed back into his office and barely even acknowledge his presence. Valentino slumped into his chair and leaned heavily against his desk. “I need a fucking drink.” 

Vox normally would tease his salacious lover and make him get his own drink but clearly this was not the time. The tv demon got up and poured a tall glass of whiskey. As he set the glass in front of the taller demon, he takes off Valentino’s hat and runs a hand over the other’s head. “What’s wrong? I thought you were just gonna renew a few contracts, that shouldn’t have taken too much time or energy. Do I have to kill someone? Make an example of ‘em?” 

Valentino sighed deeply, leaned into the offered comfort of the cold metallic hand, and took a long pull from his glass, “It was jus’ a few contracts, including freakn’ Angel’s.” A deep sneer mars the pimps face at the name. 

Vox’s screen displayed his confusion, “So? The cum dumpster is annoying as fuck, sure, but he usually isn’t that much trouble.” 

“No, but the radio demon is.” 

Vox gives a full stop at that. “What? What do you mean that obsolete piece of trash was a problem?” 

Valentino leaned fully against his lover’s boob-tube, “The outdated creep helps with the princess’s pet project where the little whore is stayn’ and decided that he jus’ needed to sit in on the meetn’.” Vox held his lover whilst contemplating how best to humiliate that has-been radio show peon, “The smarmy fuck kept pokin’ holes in our agreements an’ actin’ like a jealous strawberry side chick. It was fuckin’ exhaustin’.” 

Vox and Val sat in comfortable for a moment. 

“Want to make torture porn with deer demons?” 

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
